Petunia Evans and the Foundation of the Wizarding World
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: No one knows how wizards and witches got their magic and most have given up trying to figure it out. This is the story of Petunia Evans suddenly falling into magic and how one moment unlocks the foundation of the Wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Petunia Evans and the Foundation of the Wizarding World

Rating: T

Summary: No one knows how wizards and witches got their magic and most have given up trying to figure it out. This is the story of Petunia Evans suddenly falling into magic and how one moment unlocks the foundation of the Wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: The Dog

No one knows how magic came into being. Some say that it was the gods that gave mortals magic, some say it was fate, some say it was chance. No one knew, but by time Lord Voldemort came around most pureblood's believed that those that came from non-magical families didn't deserve the magic that they had. In-fact some believed that muggleborns stole magic from Purebloods and claimed it as their own.

The answer would come from the least likely person. A muggle that had a muggleborn witch for a sister. A muggle that hated everything to do with magic due to not being allowed to attend Hogwarts. And that answer would shake everything to its core, challenge Voldemort's words that Purebloods were above all, and unlock untold knowledge. The muggle in question was name Petunia Evans.

Petunia Evans had been born two years ahead of her sister. Unlike her sister she had no abilities other than her jealousy and her hate for anything that wasn't normal. When Petunia was thirteen her sister left for Hogwarts and she headed for a regular school in Cokesworth. She was determined to make something of herself and prove to her parents, who just loved Lily so much, that she was worth them noticing. She would go to the library and study there and then head home.

A month after her sister left she was walking home when she heard something that made her stomach drop and her heart stop. She turned around to find herself staring at a creature the glowed in the moonlight. It was pure silver, with glowing eyes of blue, and teeth that was dripping with saliva. Petunia dropped her books and ran for it, hoping to get somewhere before she was mauled to death. This would later cause her to be scared of dogs.

She was mowed down and her screams filled the silent night, but no one came to her aid. And then the thing bit her and she felt a blinding pain and then she passed out. Petunia had no idea how long she had been out but when she came to she was in the hospital. A woman came in to check on her and smiled when she saw that Petunia was awake.

"Miss Doe."

"Petunia Evans," she managed to say.

"Well glad we know your name," she said. "You came in with a horrible dog bite and thankfully it didn't bite anything major. Is there someone that we can call?"

She gave her parents number to the nurse, who left.

An hour later her parents came running into the room, her mother looking horrified that Petunia was in the hospital. Soon the doctor came in, telling her about what had happened.

"A dog bite," her father said.

"I'm afraid so," he told him, "thankfully we didn't detect any rabies in her bloodstream, to that we can be thankful for, but she's going to have to rest and I'm having her stay away from school for two weeks. She needs to fully recover from what happened."

"We'll make sure of it," her father promised.

The doctor nodded and then left.

A couple of days later Petunia was allowed out. The nurses treated her well and she enjoyed the food that was delivered. When she got home her mother led her up the stairs to her own room. Helping her get ready for bed she told Petunia that she would let Lily know what happened when Lily wrote home. A tiny bit of glass cracked.

Staying at home proved to drive Petunia crazy. Yes, she liked the break but she wanted to be back among her friends. They visited her, to make sure that she was alright, and her mother came up to give her food. Other than that she had to stay in her bed unless she needed to go to the bathroom. Her mother came in a week after Petunia got back, holding a letter.

"Lily is coming home this Christmas," she told Petunia.

"Great," she snarled and a figurine fell on the floor.

"How did that happen?"

"Probably from Lily's letter," Petunia said. "I don't want her home."

"She's your sister."

"She's a damn freak," Petunia snarled and another figurine fell on the floor and then a third flew off the table and crash against the wall.

"Petunia, what-."

Petunia stared at the figurine that had hit the wall and broke. It had been the one that Lily had given her when they were still sisters. Petunia started to cry and then the figurine pieces fused together and were whole.

"What the devil is going on here?" her mother asked.

"I don't know," Petunia said.

Over the next couple of day's strange things would happen when Petunia was upset or angry. They were worst when she was confused. Thankfully school was coming back around and Petunia could focus on that. She kept on telling herself that it must be from Lily's school, since the paper had been around all that magic, but even after her mother had burned the letter the strange things continued to happen. Of course she had to keep it to herself. When Lily had been introduced to the Wizarding world they had all made vows to never tell anyone, unless they were marrying someone, about the Wizarding world.

She had to hold it all inside of her. During History the teacher, Mr. Spring, screamed as all his hair fell out. The other students thought it was funny but Petunia had a feeling that she had done it. Her friends were still talking about it.

"Did you see his face?" Violet Beam said, snickering. "I mean; all his hair was just gone."

"Maybe he had an allergic reaction or something."

"Or something," Violet said, making Petunia's blood go cold.

When she got home she told her mother about it. Her mother gave her a worried look and Petunia sat down to keep her mother from seeing an even more worried look on her face. The next day, instead of going to school, she decided to go and visit the Snape's. She found Mrs. Snape doing some work and looking as though she had been beaten by someone.

"Yes," she said.

"I know that you have a son name Severus," Petunia told her. "I'm Petunia Evans, Lily's sister."

"My son has mentioned you," she said.

"I'm here because something happened to me," she said. "I'm making things happen. I know it's me. I thought was the letter from Lily but even with it burned things are happening. I need help, please help me."

The windows in a car blew out, making Petunia scream in shock and pain.

"Let's get you inside," Mrs. Snape said and she dragged Petunia into the house.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This idea came to me as I was setting around, thinking. What if there was a true beginning to the Wizarding world and what if Petunia was the answer to it's foundation.


	2. Going to St Mungo

Title: Petunia Evans and the Foundation of the Wizarding World

Rating: T

Summary: No one knows how wizards and witches got their magic and most have given up trying to figure it out. This is the story of Petunia Evans suddenly falling into magic and how one moment unlocks the foundation of the Wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Going to St. Mungo

Petunia's nerves were rattled due to the windows of the car exploding and all around her things floated. No, this wasn't Lily's doing this; this was what she was doing. What the heck had that dog given her?

"Petunia, you need to calm down."

"How can I damn calm down," Petunia asked. "I'm making things float."

"I'm going to take you to St. Mungo," Mrs. Snape told her. "However, you're going to have to tell them what happened."

Petunia nodded, not caring that she was going to a hospital that might be for freaks. She just wanted some damn answers.

Petunia had no idea how they had even got there, but when tables started to dance most of those that were inside the waiting room got up and moved to another part of the room. Mrs. Snape told the nurse, that's what Petunia thought she was, about what was going on.

"Her blood status," the nurse asked.

"She's a muggle," Mrs. Snape told her.

"I'm sorry but-."

Lightning hit the wall and the nurse backed away in horror.

"Just get me better," Petunia begged.

"Okay, what happened?" the nurse asked and Petunia told her about the dog.

She was taken to magical bites and left there. A man came around and waved his wand and Petunia could 'feel' something going around her area. Mrs. Snape wrote something down and left. She came back five minutes later and sat down.

"I doubt you were bitten by a werewolf," she said. "Even if the thing appeared during the full moon."

"Then what was it?"

"I have no idea," Mrs. Snape told her.

The man came back and walked up to the field that Petunia was now surrounded by. Petunia was waiting to hear that she had some freak disease or something.

"I'm going to take some of your blood to make sure that the thing wasn't a werewolf," he told them. "I won't use needles, as we don't believe in them."

Petunia had no idea what he was going to do and that made her bed float a couple of inches off the ground.

"It looks like she's got uncontrolled magic," the woman that had walked in said. "Accidental magic, you might say."

"I'm non-magical," Petunia said. "How can I have uncontrolled magic?"

"I have no idea."

Thankfully taking her blood hadn't been as bad as her nerves told her that it would be and she calmed a bit. Everyone waited and Mrs. Snape told her that she had sent a letter to her son, to let Lily know, that she was at St. Mungo.

"Don't you need to be home," Petunia told her.

"This is more important," she said. "What I want to know is what made you decide to come to me?"

"Because I knew that you were like Lily."

Three hours later the man came back and he gave Petunia a really odd look. He took a seat and said, "Well I can tell you that you don't have to worry about becoming a werewolf. You don't have the disease in your blood. However, your blood is overly saturated with magic, like we see in Purebloods.

"How is this even possible?" Mrs. Snape said.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm going to have to get ahold of the Ministry, the Department of Mysteries. This is a mystery and it needs to be solved."

"My parents," Petunia said.

"I'll have someone let them know."

"How long will I be here?"

"Until we can find out what gave you magic and how to control what you have," he told her. "I'll make sure that you enjoy your time here."

And he got up and left.

For the first day there were odd people that came and checked her over. Mrs. Snape told her that they were from the Ministry. The second day her parents finally arrived. Petunia cried out when they tried to touch her and the field wouldn't allow that.

"Oh my baby," Mrs. Evans cried out.

"Miss Evans, can you draw?" one of the Ministry workers asked her.

"Yes," Petunia answered. "Why?"

"We need for you to draw the animal that bit you."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well we can say that it's not a werewolf," Thomas Wilt, Head of the Department of Mysteries said.

They were pouring over the drawing that Petunia Evans had given them.

"So how come a muggle girl has magic when she wasn't born with it?" Mary Wilcox asked.

"I don't know," Thomas said.

"Could she be making this up?" Sam Drop asked.

"We brought in a mind healer and she made it clear that this actually happened. The fear that she saw in that girl's mind can't be faked."

"So this animal bit her and somehow she's got magic."

"If we can find this animal then we might be able to learn from it."

"You sound like Newt Scamander," Mary stated.

"You don't think that he'll want to see this drawing," Thomas told Mary.

"I'll get him," Mary said and she left the boys behind.

Everyone knew who Newt Scamander was. He had fought Barebones back in the twenties and thirties and had made many amazing discoveries. His book 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' was a required reading book for all students. When he entered Mary showed him the drawing.

"I must admit that I've never seen this creature before," he said to her. "Who did it attack?"

"A muggle girl that now has magic," she answered.

He gave her an odd look and asked, "How is this even possible?"

"I have no idea."

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen from what St. Mungo tell us," Mary said. "I'm worried about what this is going to do. I mean, the Daily Prophet will have a field day if they find out that there's a creature that can give muggles magic."

"And probably hunt it down," Newt told her.

"That's what I'm getting," she said, shaking her head. "And I thought the only thing that we had to worry about is some disappearance of muggles."

"Any clue who's doing it?"

"None," Mary said.

"I'll go to where the attack took place and see if I can find any evidence that it was around," Newt told her.

"Thanks," she said handing a piece of parchment. "Miss Evans told the Healer where it happened. Hope it helps."

"Thanks," Newt said and he left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia was getting bored. She had never been this long away from anything normal and St. Mungo was freaking her out. Still there was no answer to how she had suddenly become like Lily. Mrs. Snape had left to head home, most likely to get beaten by her husband, and Petunia had no one to talk to. Her parents came around three times a week and by the third week Petunia was worried about her grades.

And still no Lily had arrived to see her.

She had plenty of people from this Ministry to poke and prod her, treating her like she was some experiment that they had to know everything about. Petunia hated feeling like a damn lab rat. The fourth week something else happened that made Petunia wonder what else had this animal given her. Her hair changed color.

When it happened the second time it was when the healer assigned to her was checking up on her. He wrote it down and then asked her, "How are you doing today?"

"I'll feel better if I can leave."

"We can't let you leave until we know how you gained magic," he said. "Of course I don't like you here anymore then you like being here."

Petunia glared at him and he left.

"Some people are like that," the nurse told her. "Mr. Dawson believes in blood purity."

"And that's important, how?"

"It means that he's not someone that you want to be around," Mrs. Snape said, walking in.

She was sporting a bruise and her arm was in a sling.

"Mrs. Snape, I don't know how you stand that muggle that you're with," the nurse told her. "This is the third time in a month that we've had to treat you."

"I'm fine."

The nurse snorted at that.

"There's someone talking about making wizards masters over muggles," Mrs. Snape told Petunia. "I'm worried that my son is going to fall into the group."

"He's got Lily."

Mrs. Snape sighed and asked, "Will that be enough? Speaking of Lily, why isn't she here?"

"I don't know," the nurse said. "I sent a letter to the Headmaster, telling him that Miss Evans was in St. Mungo. And that was a month ago."

"I bet that blasted old fool has a hand in this," Mrs. Snape told them. "I'll go there and find out what's going on."

"Please do."

When she left her father walked in, with flowers. Petunia almost cried when she saw they were her favorite, red roses. He put them down and Petunia told him that Mrs. Snape was going to find out why Lily wasn't visiting."

"I'm going to have a long talk with that girl," he said. "Just because we allowed her to attend doesn't mean that she's suddenly better than us."

"Mrs. Snape believes that Dumbledore has a hand in it."

"Oh I'll have a word with him if that's the case."

Petunia wondered if Albus Dumbledore could handle the anger of her father.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Mrs. Snape will find out why Lily isn't visiting, which will be covered in the next chapter. I also wanted to put Newt in this story, because I really love him as a character and he's one of my favorites in the Harry Potter world. Also Newt will be the one that will connect the creature to another artifact that was there long before the Ministry.


	3. Talking to the Old Man

Title: Petunia Evans and the Foundation of the Wizarding World

Rating: T

Summary: No one knows how wizards and witches got their magic and most have given up trying to figure it out. This is the story of Petunia Evans suddenly falling into magic and how one moment unlocks the foundation of the Wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Talking to the Old Man

Eileen Snape wasn't one to inform anyone that she was coming. She just appeared and damn if you liked it. She had sort of stopped doing that when she married Tobias but it was time for her to take the practice back up. She apparated outside the grounds of Hogwarts and opened the small gate. As she walked up the drive to the castle she saw that nothing had changed since her Hogwarts days.

The grounds were empty and Eileen knew that classes must be in session as she saw no other soul around. When she entered she headed right for the Headmaster's office, ignoring the moving paintings and them staring at her. It took ten tries before she got the password correct (Blood Pops, really) and stepped on the moving staircase that would take her to Dumbledore's office. When she knocked she heard him say, "Enter."

The Headmaster's office was the same it had been the last time that she had been inside. The only difference was that Dumbledore's phoenix was looking as though it was on the verge of death.

"Eileen," Dumbledore called out, "Welcome back."

"I'm glad to be here," she said.

"Lemon drop," he asked and she shook her head. "Pity, I don't have many that will accept one."

"I need to have a word with you?" Eileen told him.

He motioned for her to take a seat, which she did.

"What is the problem?" he asked her.

She told him what had happened with Petunia Evans and that both St. Mungo and she, herself, had sent letters to Hogwarts to let Lily know that her sister was a current resident of the hospital.

"So this thing attacked Miss Evans and somehow she has magic," he concluded.

"The things that have been happening around her has even gotten the Department of Mysteries to get involved. Naturally, a good mystery is exactly what that department needs right now."

"I'm going to agree," Dumbledore said. "Naturally, I wouldn't reject any visit that Miss Evans might want to have with her sister. I sense that Lily's talent might of drove a wedge between the two of them. However, Miss Evans hasn't informed me that she wishes to visit her sister."

Mrs. Snape gave him an odd look, but didn't get any sense that the Headmaster was lying.

"I wish to have a word with Lily," Eileen told him.

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "I'll have a Prefect summoned to have her brought here."

"Thanks," Eileen said. "So how is Severus doing? The only letter that I got from him was to inform me that he had been placed in Slytherin."

"Slughorn believes that he's got great promise, but I'm afraid that he's having trouble with Gryffindor. Minerva refuses to see reason and there's nothing that I can do about it unless something major happens that forces my hand."

"Is my son being bullied?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Who is doing the bullying?" Eileen demanded.

"Potter, Black, and Pettigrew," Dumbledore answered.

She knew of those names. She would have a long talk with the Heads of those houses and get it to stop. There was no way that she was going to have her son treated like he didn't deserve to be here.

"Is there a reason that by son is being bullied?"

Dumbledore gave her a look and then said, "I believe it's your son's friendship with Lily Evans. I believe that James Potter has taken a shine to her."

"I'll give him something to take a shine to," Eileen threatened.

She saw Dumbledore wincing.

"I'll have the Prefect collect Miss Evans," Dumbledore told her.

"I want to have a word with Potter, Black, and Pettigrew," Eileen told him. "I want to make my house family stand on this."

"You've been disowned."

"Partly," Eileen told him, "All I need to do is to make one visit to my father and he will allow me to take care of Prince family business. There's one thing that father doesn't like, a Potter bullying a Prince. He has ways of making James Potter's father's Ministry life a living hell."

Ten minutes later the Prefect dropped all four Gryffindor's to the Headmaster. Eileen gave them all a look that told them one thing. A Pureblood was in the room and she was the one that would be talking.

"Miss Evans, did you get a letter from St. Mungo?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Yes, but I threw it away," Lily answered. "I've never been there and I didn't see the letter as being important."

"If you had even bothered to open it you would have read that your sister is currently a resident of the hospital."

"What did Petunia do? Try to do magic when she knows that she can't and got herself hurt?"

"Your sister got bitten by an animal that oversaturated her body with magic," Dumbledore told her and she laughed. "I don't find someone in St. Mungo to be funny."

"Oh and how long did it take for her to come up with that story," Lily asked. "A creature that gave her magic. She's just bidding for attention."

Eileen stood up, the power that she had coming off of her in waves. The other Gryffindor's all backed away.

"Listen here, you nasty little girl," she said. "I would call you what you are, but others like yourself at least would have been worried about a family member being in the hospital. So, to me, you're a self-centered nasty little girl that thinks that she's better than her own sister because she's got magic. Your sister isn't faking it, isn't bidding for attention, and if you don't visit her I will inform your parents that you care nothing for your own blood.

"I wonder how long it would take for them to withdraw you from this school. I think the world would be much better for it." She turned to the boys, "Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. I think it's time for the Heads of your houses to have a nice little chat…with my father."

The last part was enough to make the three boys realize one thing, they were screwed.

"You will visit your sister," Dumbledore told Lily.

"But my studies."

"Your damn studies can wait," Eileen snarled. "You have a sister in St. Mungo that's been prodded by members of the Department of Mysteries. I think that visiting her is more important than how well you do in Potions."

"You will visit her and I'll have Professor McGonagall ensure that you visit," Dumbledore told her. "You will not back out of this one."

Lily glared at Eileen, but she had made her point.

"I wish to see Severus," Eileen told the Headmaster.

"Your Snivellus mum," Black said and then went white when he saw the furious look on her face.

"Merlin, I can see where he gets his ugly looks from," Pettigrew said.

Eileen walked over and glared at him, the look that she was giving him making him shake. It was Dumbledore that spoke.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for insulting a guest of mine," Dumbledore told him, "Each!"

"Each, but I didn't say anything."

"That's to make sure that you don't" Dumbledore told Potter. "I'll have a house elf summon your son."

"Thanks," Eileen said. "I will be having that word with your father's."

Dumbledore had them leave, setting a Patronus to McGonagall so that she would know that Lily would be visiting her sister at the hospital. Twenty minutes later her son arrived.

"Mum," he said.

"My baby," Eileen cried out and she ran over and hugged him. "Merlin, it's been two months."

"Mum, I'm fine," Severus told her. "Why are you here?"

Eileen told him what had happened to Petunia and that she knew about the bullying. The look that Severus gave her told her that he didn't want her to do anything. However, Eileen wasn't going to let this drop.

"Your friend will be visiting Petunia," Dumbledore told him. "I will not stand for this kind of division."

"So is this creature a new one?" Severus asked.

"No one knows," Eileen said. "I heard that Newt Scamander is taking an interest."

"Then it must be real if Scamander is helping out."

"Lily thinks that Petunia is making it up," Dumbledore told him.

"If my mum is here then there's no way that Petunia is making it up," Severus told him. "No one can fool mum."

Eileen was glad that Severus had such faith in her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So there will be no Dumbledore bashing in this story. The next chapter will have Newt in it for a bit and then Eileen will be visiting her father. No, Mr. Snape will not be in this story. I don't like him at all. The chapter after this next one will be going back to Petunia.


	4. Family Matters

Title: Petunia Evans and the Foundation of the Wizarding World

Rating: T

Summary: No one knows how wizards and witches got their magic and most have given up trying to figure it out. This is the story of Petunia Evans suddenly falling into magic and how one moment unlocks the foundation of the Wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Family Matters

The whole visit to Hogwarts had rattled Eileen. Lily cared more about her studies then visiting her own sister. Someone needed to sort out their priorities. She arrived at Prince Manor, a sprawling estate that she had left when her parents had demanded that she marry a Nott. When she had married Tobias Snape, he had seemed so nice and they had been happy, but that had all changed when Severus had been born and showed signs of magic.

Now she had a husband that drunk and beat her and now she was in the middle of a mystery that she had no clue what the answer was. Her life had suddenly not become boring. After encountering an overly excited house elf she was led into the room where her parents were.

"I see the blood traitor has come back," Mr. Prince said.

"Father, I need a word with you," Eileen told him.

"I'm not-."

"There is a muggle that suddenly has magic," she cut in and he looked up at her.

"This has got to be some kind of joke."

"I'm afraid that it's not," Eileen told him. "I only came to you because your trying to do research on how our ancestors gained their powers. I'm certain that you haven't given up on that."

"Of course not," Mrs. Prince said. "What's this muggles name?"

"Petunia Evans," Eileen answered. "Her sister is a muggleborn witch."

"Her sister is a filthy Mudblood," Mr. Prince said. "See, this is what happens when we didn't kill your damn husband before you got pregnant with that half-blood brat of yours."

"ENOUGH!" Eileen screamed. "I CAME HERE FOR ANSWERS AND YOU INSULT MY SON. MY SON IS BEING BULLIED BY A BLACK, A POTTER, AND A PETTIGREW. SO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND LISTEN."

She didn't intend to scream at her father, but he knew what buttons to push.

"Don't talk to me like-."

"Enough, both of you," Mrs. Prince cut in, "It's clear that Eileen came to us because you've been doing research for the last twenty years. As for our grandson-."

"I don't-."

"Black, Potter, and Pettigrew believe their better than a Prince," Eileen told him. "Oh two of them are on that list but that doesn't give them the right to bully my son. Unless you've revoked my right to gain money from my grievances."

"I only partially disowned you, not fully," Mr. Prince said.

"So what happened?" Mrs. Prince asked and Eileen told them the full story.

"I would like to meet this muggle," Mr. Prince said, "Not that I'm going to enjoy being in her presence, but it's for my work."

"And what's going on at Hogwarts?"

"Oh I'm going to take care of that," Mr. Prince said. "Nothing like taking half of a Potter's fortune to make my day a whole lot brighter."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"They're not doing anything wrong," Minerva told Albus.

"Do you think that I liked Eileen Snape nee Prince in my office," he said. "She's going to invoke whatever right she still has as a Prince. Her father only partially disowned her, not fully. She still has that power and that will make Hogwarts a very hard place to live."

"Well if Evans would stay away from that nasty little boy then-."

"That's not your place," the painting of Rowena Ravenclaw said. "How dare you insult the reputation of Godric Gryffindor by acting like a bigot."

"And did I ask for your opinion."

"You had better start if you intend to take over when Dumbledore passes the torch."

"The point that I'm making is that not only are you encouraging those three to bully a student, who has a grandfather on the Wizengamot, but you are encouraging the sister of a patent in St. Mungo to not visit her sister."

"I did no such thing."

"Then why, in the month that Petunia has been a resident, have you not insisted that Lily visit her. No, you will have her go there and visit her. I'm not having problems in the future."

"I will not be told-."

The look that Albus gave her silenced her. "Fine."

Albus said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Newt Scamander arrived at the spot that the attack happened. Waving his wand, he cast several Notice Me Not spells, and got to work. Even though a month had passed since the attack he should be able to detect something. He worked his way through the area, his wand picking up nothing. Either someone had done a very good job in cleaning up or the creature could rid the place that it attacked of any signs that it had been there.

"What exactly are you," he said to himself.

In the distance he noticed something strange, something that he was sure wasn't supposed to be there. He canceled the spells and headed there. The thing that he saw turned out to be a cave. As he approached it, he had a feeling that he was being watched. And, just as he reached it, he was blasted off his feet and landed on his back.

"What, in the world?"

"**How dare you try and come here**," the voice inside the cave demanded. "**Come close and I will cut you down**."

"Okay, that's different," Newt said. "My name is Newt Scamander."

"**I know who you are, wizard. I know every witch or wizard that's ever been born. I was in difference places, in different times, but I know every one of you.**"

"Who are you?"

"**I'm the source, the source of all magic. I've been here before the Earth is how it is, when the giant reptiles ruled the world. I come in many forms, I come with many names, and you will not enter this cave**."

"Petunia Evans was bitten," Newt told the voice, "Did you do it?"

"**Yes**," the voice answered. "**She's been chosen. She will appreciate the gift that has been given her while her sister shall not. Her sister is doomed for death and the chosen one, her sister, shall rise to greatness. But, be warned. The threat that has formed shall become the most feared person in a hundred years. Do not think this will not happen.**"

And then the cave and the voice just vanished, leaving nothing but trees.

"Well that was interesting."

Newt returned to the Ministry and gave the Department of Mysteries the memories of his encounter with what he called 'The Source' and allowed them to view it. Mary pulled out and sat down in one of the chairs.

"First an Obscurus and now an entity that calls itself the Source. Why can't I have an exciting life like you do?"

Newt had to laugh at that, but then he said, "Don't tell my wife. You know how she gets when she thinks I'm doing something dangerous."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us," Mary told him, with a grin.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The thing has been found, and some answers, but why is this 'The Source' warn about the threat, which we all know to be Voldemort. The answer will be revealed near the end.

Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. My life has just been hetic.


	5. More Victims

Title: Petunia Evans and the Foundation of the Wizarding World

Rating: T

Summary: No one knows how wizards and witches got their magic and most have given up trying to figure it out. This is the story of Petunia Evans suddenly falling into magic and how one moment unlocks the foundation of the Wizarding world.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: More Victims

Petunia knew that her sister cared more about magic then she did her. The weather was starting to get cold and Petunia knew that Christmas was coming. Her magic had slowly started to calm down and she had been given a small 'teaching' wand to see if her newly formed core could handle the use of a wand.

"You have a visitor," the nurse told her and Petunia wondered who it was.

It turned out to be her sister.

"What do you want?" Petunia demanded and the vase next to her shattered.

"Don't think that I want to be here," Lily said. "So got yourself some disease caused by us freak people?"

"Miss Evans, that's enough," the nurse said.

"Get her out of here before I blow her up," Petunia demanded and then the alarms went off.

"What in the-."

"Nurse, we have three children coming in," another nurse told her. "Magical bites."

"Blood status?"

"Their muggles," she said and they were led in.

"What, in the world, is going on here?" Petunia's nurse asked.

Lily was forced out while the healers and nurses worked on the new cases. Petunia knew that Lily would use this as an excuse to claim that she had visited her sister and then leave. Fields came up as children were causing things to float or smash. Even though she had a small amount of control over what she could do it was still scary to see others doing the same thing.

The next day Petunia was told that she had another visitor. This time it wasn't Lily, but a much older man. He looked at the children that had come in and then at Petunia.

"My name is Octavius Prince," the man said. "I'm Eileen's father."

Petunia said nothing.

"I've been doing research for the last twenties years on the Wizarding world and how we came to be. Of course I haven't had anyone to help me with it as most have given up trying to understand how we gained magic and how it's been passed down to our children. When Eileen told me that you, as a muggle, was given magic through a bite then I had to come."

"So I'm a subject for your research," Petunia said.

"Correct," he answered. "And then I find out that there are possibly more."

"They didn't deserve to be bitten," Petunia told him.

"Which I will agree," he said, "But, we can't change things that can't be changed."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So this thing is the so called 'source' of all magic," Tiberius Nott said. "Do you think that we, as Pureblood's, believe this nonsense."

"You might not believe it, but we have four children with magical bites that suddenly have magic."

"And don't you think that they might have stolen it."

"Their cells are saturated with magic," Mary told him, "The bite is magical in nature and gives off a magical signature. There's no way that they could of 'stolen' it, like your claiming."

"Well then modify their memories and put a clamp on it."

"We can't get near the three children as their magic is still integrating into their bodies."

Nott gave Mary a look and said, "And do I look like I care."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Petunia got three more visits from her parents after the other children were admitted. Petunia was glad that her mum could touch her and they spent time telling each other what they had seen. Petunia wasn't surprised that she no longer had a place in school.

"They said that you've missed way too many days," she said.

"I wonder if they treat cancer patients like this."

"Probably does," her father said. "Did Lily visit?"

"She wants nothing to do with me," Petunia told him.

Her father went red and said, "I'll have a long talk with that sister of yours."

Word of the four attacks was reported in a paper called the Daily Prophet. Petunia started to read it so that she could better understand her sister's world. She had just put it down when something started to not feel right. She couldn't understand how she could sense it, but she could. And then she heard the screams and Petunia got up, grabbing her 'training' wand as she did.

Opening the door, she walked out, knowing that she wasn't supposed to leave the room. There was dead silence and that scared her. Fear flooded her body and her magic threatened to explode out of her. Remembering what she had been taught she breathed in and out, calming her body down. And then stumbled over a body, her wand a couple of inches from her body. It was her nurse, her eyes not moving.

"Annie," Petunia cried out, tears welling up. "What-?"

"WE CAN'T FIND THE WARD," a voice yelled.

"IT'S IN THE MAGICAL BITES DEPARTMENT," another said.

"YOU STUPID FOOLS, I WILL FIND THEM MYSELF," came a cold voice and Petunia grabbed Annie's wand and ran for it.

Petunia didn't see anyone, but she heard moaning. There were a couple masked wizards that were doing the moaning, but no one else. She figured that the people that had done it were probably hiding. She had just passed a ward for insane people when a figure came from the other side of the corridor. The figure wore black robes, a white wand in his hand.

His face made Petunia's blood run cold. It looked like a deformed human, it's red eyes shining in the dark. Everything in Petunia's body demanded her to bolt, but she stayed there.

"Name," he demanded.

"I'm not giving it to you," she snarled, pointing the wand at him.

He grinned at her and said, "Well then, my name is Lord Voldemort. And I can tell that you don't work here. In-fact I believe that you're a patient here. And don't lie to me, Lord Voldemort always knows."

Petunia laughed at him and said, "Lord? You don't look much like a Lord and I've met one."

Her laugher made Voldemort's face screw up in anger and he shot something green at her, which she dodged and caused a chair to melt.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAUGH AT ME," he bellowed. "YOU WILL FEAR ME, YOU PIECE OF FILTH."

He shot the green stuff at her again and she dived into the next corridor.

"God, what's going on here?"

"Use your wand, unless you can't."

Petunia didn't know any spells, didn't know how to defend herself. The wand was warm in her hand but nothing came to her…nothing. She was only learning to control her new powers. She was going to die in this corridor and her parents would lose their daughter. Something deep inside her welled up. No, she wasn't going to die by this freak's hand. She was going to fight, even if she couldn't with magic.

And then he appeared and Petunia got to her feet, the wand pointed at him. The moment that she did something strange happened, as though something deep inside of her was telling her that she wasn't alone. Behind this monster she saw the animal that bit her. The thing nodded to her and then she unleashed hell.

The thing, who called himself Lord Voldemort, wasn't ready for the rush of fire that came at him. Petunia saw him do something but he was blasted off his feet and against the wall. Rage, rage at the fact that Annie was killed, went through her. Tables went through the fire and hit him and Petunia heard him screaming in pain and she could sense the fear going through him.

"YOU KILLED ANNIE," Petunia bellowed. "SHE WAS MY FRIEND!"

Lightning came through as well and all around her things shattered, sending waves of glass through the air. Petunia had no clue how she was doing this, but she was. It was as though her instincts knew exactly what to do. The monster tried to raise his wand but then a large chunk of glass went through it and cut it off, the wand falling to the floor. And then something else happened and he was gone.

Petunia passed out.

When she came to she was back in her bed her body feeling as though she had been hit by a truck. She looked around and found that she wasn't exactly in her room, but in a different room. Though, it still had her bed in it.

"Glad to see that your still with us," the man told her.

"Is Annie-?"

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Evans, but she's gone."

Petunia burst into tears.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Petunia is wicked powerful, which will be explained in the next chapter.


End file.
